


What You Need Is A Hug

by syriala



Series: The Hug Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Derek was still so overrun with adrenalin, and residual little shocks, he was barely aware he was moving through the woods at all. When he became aware of his surroundings again he was already jumping up to Stiles’ bedroom. No matter that he had never been here, and that he didn’t even remember how he got there. But he was still shaking and reeling from Kate’s perfume, and touch, and general presence, and this was where his instincts brought him.





	What You Need Is A Hug

Derek was still so overrun with adrenalin, and residual little shocks, he was barely aware he was moving through the woods at all. When he became aware of his surroundings again he was already jumping up to Stiles’ bedroom. No matter that he had never been here, and that he didn’t even remember how he got there. But he was still shaking and reeling from Kate’s perfume, and touch, and general presence, and this was where his instincts brought him.

He was too tired to fight them right now, so he leaped up to the window with ease and found the window already open.

Derek climbed in, painfully aware that Stiles scent overrode Kate’s in his nose with ease, but before he could dwell on this there was a little squeak and a lot of flailing before Stiles fell off his chair.

Derek was clammy with sweat, cold, even though he should always run warm, and he was acutely aware of the shaking he couldn’t supress.

“Dude, what the hell?” Stiles exclaimed from his position on the floor and some tension eased out of Derek.

This was familiar, safe. There was no danger with Stiles.

“Hey, are you alright?” Stiles suddenly asked and Derek just stood there, shaking and cold and wished for nothing more than to be warm again.

“You don’t look so hot, dude. Are you dying again?”

Derek growled deep in his throat, annoyed with the questions, but also unwilling to run Stiles off.

“Yeah, great, growling, no problem. I speak growling. What you need, man, is a hug,” Stiles declared before he stood up and squared his shoulders.

Derek flashed his eyes at him, but Stiles just rolled his in response.

“Don’t even pretend. You’re shaking, you’re sweaty and you’re all tense lines and flight responses. I don’t know what happened, but a hug is gonna help with that.”

Stiles took a step forward but when Derek bared his teeth to him, he stopped.

“No throat ripping, and especially not with your teeth,” Stiles told him and then he all but rushed in, arms coming up around Derek and then he was being hugged.

Stiles was a hard line in front of him, surprisingly solid and warmer than Derek could remember ever being himself and when Stiles patted his clammy shoulder and murmured a reassuring “You’re alright, dude”, Derek all but melted into him.

“There you go,” Stiles whispered and suddenly there was nothing more important to Derek than to keep him close, keep him right there, where he was a solid presence, where he was warm and most importantly, where he drove off Kate’s horrible stench.

Derek brought his own arms up, clutching to Stiles, silently shaking apart in his arms and burying his face in Stiles neck.

The boy kept surprisingly quiet, just holding Derek until the shaking subsided and then he squeezed him again for good measure before he slowly drew away.

“Better?” he asked and there was an unusual seriousness to him in that moment that Derek couldn’t place.

It wasn’t like he knew Stiles all that well anyway, but this seemed highly out of character for him.

“Yeah,” Derek croaked, surprised to find that it was true.

He couldn’t feel Kate’s breath on his neck anymore, couldn’t smell her sickeningly sweet perfume any longer; everything was overridden with Stiles.

“Okay,” Stiles gave back and then gave Derek a once over. “Not that I don’t appreciate this but you should probably be wearing a shirt,” he told Derek and turned around to rummage around in his drawer.

A few seconds later a shirt hit Derek in the face and he couldn’t help but take a deep breath. It also smelled like Stiles.

“Thanks,” he managed and swiftly put the shirt on. “I’m gonna...,” he said with a look to the window and Stiles huffed.

“Sure, yeah, of course. Don’t talk about your problems. Be all cryptic like always. Go teach Scott your wolfy ways or whatever you do. No need to talk to me, at all, ever. Got it.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and flopped down on his chair again.

Derek hesitated a few seconds longer, unsure what to do now, and Stiles sighed.

“Go on, it’s alright, dude. Just,” he started and then bit his lip, obviously worried about his next words.

Derek lifted an eyebrow in question.

“I’m great at giving hugs,” Stiles eventually said and Derek’s other eyebrow joined the first one.

“I’m just saying. I’m here for hugs, is all,” he rushed out all at once and Derek blinked at him in surprise.

That certainly wasn’t an offer he had expected but it somehow felt right. Derek knew he would take him up on it again eventually.

“Thank you,” Derek muttered, before he fled out of the window again, desperate to get away from Stiles and his confusing actions.

“You’re welcome,” Stiles replied anyway, obviously certain in the knowledge that Derek could still hear him.

Derek didn’t know what to do with that at all.


End file.
